Materials used in the decontamination of surfaces contaminated with chemical and biological warfare agents (CWA and BWA respectively), TICS, and TIMS are predominately compositions, such as liquid or granular hypochlorite solutions (bleach), or hydrogen peroxide based products such as Easy Decon™ developed by Sandia National Laboratories. The use, transportation and storage of these well known decontamination solutions presents hazards and logistical challenges. Bleach is corrosive to many materials, demonstrates only moderate efficacy and has poor materials compatibility. Easy Decon is a multiple part liquid Hydrogen Peroxide based solution. High concentrations of hydrogen peroxide are corrosive, require special packaging, are limited in transportation modalities and are unstable without controlled storage and transportation systems.
The storage of large amounts of highly corrosive and heat sensitive liquids is a safety issue. Bleach decomposes quickly at high temperatures resulting in a significant loss of efficacy. Hydrogen peroxide spontaneously and irreversibly decomposes at elevated temperatures. Both materials will also decompose rapidly when subjected to environmental contaminants such as dirt or blowing sand.
The use of a multiple part decontaminant requires accurately combining all components in the proper ratios each time the product is used. Short pot lives require complicated measuring every time the product is used or specially designed equipment to blend the product as it is being dispensed.
It is further noted that bleach and liquid hydrogen peroxide are incompatible with a number of substrates such as paints, soft metals, rubbers and plastics.
Some of these products contain a concentration of hydrogen peroxide subject to air shipment restrictions. In most cases, the products need to be shipped either by ground or sea causing delays in their arrival at required locations. Air shipment is possible for hydrogen peroxide but quantities are severely limited and require special packaging.
The thermodynamics of the combined components of many of these product types can cause “run-away” reactions to occur in certain circumstances and may require new dispensing equipment. Also, as the hydrogen peroxide degrades, foam can be produced which can spill from containers causing safety and chemical hazards.